1. Technical Field
This document relates to a bed support system and method.
2. Background
For people who have difficulty moving, are disabled, or are injured, getting in and out of bed, up and down from furniture, and otherwise maneuvering difficult areas is a challenge. A support device can help people with difficulty moving to more easily do everyday functions. However, conventional support devices are unstable when getting in and out of bed, do not anchor well to a bed or other furniture, are difficult to assemble, and may not work with conventional beds or other furniture.